


Pictures

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU where everyone's a big happy family, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wire sits down with his boyfriend's brother in order to get a better look into Roci's family life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

            Rocinante smiled down at the infant nestled in his arms, holding the bottle as the baby drank from it. He had such a content look on his face as he held the baby, seeming utterly at peace.

 

            Wire smiled at the old photo. He was spending the day at the Donquixote Household in order to delve into his lover’s past a little more, along with finally meeting his lover’s insanely large family.

            Doflamingo knocked on the door, then walked into the sitting room with an elaborate tea set on a tray. “I’ve brought you some tea. Roci said you liked it,” he smiled. “What are you looking at it?”

            “Oh, Miss Jora gave it to me to look through,” Wire smiled from his seat at the table. “This sitting room is lovely, by the way.”

 

            The elder Donquixote brother smiled and set the tray with the beautifully crafted tea set down on the table. “Oh? I’ve wondered where that photo went.”

            “Can you tell me who this is?” The brunet asked, pointing to the infant in the photo.

            “That’s Dellinger. She came to us as a baby, and Roci doted on her.”

            “Her?”

            “Yes, Dellinger prefers to be called ‘she’, so that’s how we address her,” the blond smiled, pouring two cups of tea. He set one in front of Wire, along with a bowl of sugar cubes and a small pitcher of milk. Doflamingo took his own tea cup and sat across from the younger at the table.

           

            “Does Roci like children?” The brunet asked as he took a few cubed of sugar and plopped them into his tea. “He seems so content in this picture.”

            “Oh, yes. Roci loves children. He just adores them,” the other replied, then sipped his tea. “He’s always wanted tons of children.”

 

            Wire hummed a little, flipping to the next picture. Rocinante was in the pool that Wire was just previously gazing at out of the bay window. He was holding a young Law close to his chest, and both of them had inner tubes around their waists The boy seemed happy, albeit embarrassed, while the blond grinned brightly.

            “Has he ever actually… had a biological child?”

            “No, and I don’t think he ever will. But, he helped raise four children, and was thrilled the day that Law first started calling him ‘dad’,” Doflamingo chuckled at the memory. “Why do you ask?”

            “Just..wondering,” he murmured, flopping through the photos until he landed on one that made him stop.

 

            Roci was smiling, but this was the first picture of his love with the scars on the corners of his mouth. “Doffy, how did Roci get those scars on his mouth?”

            “We…” the blond sighed, looking down at his cup of tea. “We were heading to the school to surprise Law and Baby with a trip to an amusement park they had asked to go to. Since the park didn’t open until 10:30, we let them go to school for an hour. You know, to let it really be a surprise.”

            Wire nodded, sipping his tea. “That would be some surprise.”

            Doflamingo nodded, letting out another sigh. “We were heading towards the school when a truck hit us head on – it hit the front corner of Roci’s side. The doctors said it was caused by debris from the crash. It was only severely deep at the edges of his mouth, but the cuts actually reached up all the way to his ears. Thankfully those healed…mostly. Roci was so upset that he ruined the kids’ day.”

 

            The brunet nodded, turning the page of the album to the next picture.

 

            Rocinante was hunched over, sitting the floor while Baby 5 kneeled on a stool, a brush in her hands. Since the photo was taken from the side, what the little girl was actually doing was hidden. There was a picture below that one that showed both the blond and the little girl with big, cheesy grins on their faces. In this picture, Roci had his signature lipstick on.

            “He was very self-conscious about it, so when Baby got a make-up kit for her birthday, she used it to help Roci feel better. That was the first time that he had smiled in a few months after the accident.”

 

            Wire smiled slightly as he flipped through the album, passing through holidays, parties, and silly everyday things that warmed his heart. He paused at a photo of the younger brother, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and a small woman with grey hair was by his side. “Who’s this?”

 

            “That is Tsuru. Her husband was the man to give Roci his liver. Her son gave him his heart. She’s been a majour part of our lives since then. Very kind woman. I think she thinks of Roci as her own son,” Doflamingo smiled. “He has no issues filling that role, either, since I highly doubt he can remember our real mother. He often visits her on holidays and birthdays - especially those of her husband and son.”

            “She’s in a lot of these pictures,” he commented.

            “Roci often goes and visits her, especially if he’s feeling sad or down. So, obviously there would be a lot of pictures with her.”

 

            Wire felt a feeling of anxiety wash over him. “Do… you think she’d like me?” He asked, throat tightening slightly.

            “With the way you make Roci light up, she’d be a fool not to.”

            A small smile passed over Wire’s lips – that was a relief.

 

            “You all seem to fit so well together as a family.”

            Doflamingo chuckled, a soft smile on his face. “For the most part. We can get on each other’s nerves, but he do love each other very much so.”

 

            The brunet sipped on his tea, slowly flipping through the album before stumbling upon a familiar picture. It was the photo of Wire and Rocinante when they had their date at the amusement park. Roci had taken lots of different pictures on his phone, and here they all were, placed in this album, plus many more. “What’s this?”

 

            “I’m not sure,” the blond smiled. “I don’ know everything that Roci keeps in his photo book, aside from the duplicates from the family album.”

            Wire felt his face heat up slightly. “This is Roci’s?”

            “Yes. He adores taking pictures to capture moments, so he’ll never forget. That album is bigger than the family’s.”

            “So.. he just takes tons of pictures? All the time?”

            “Almost all the time,’ Doflamingo smiled. “He’s very sneaky about it, too. There are pictures I haven’t even seen him take, and I’m in them.”

            The brunet smiled as he shut the album. “Can I borrow this?”

            “I see no reason to deny you,” the elder brother smiled. “Just make sure to give it back to him.”

            “I will,” he smiled and stood, holding the book to his chest.

            “Are you leaving so soon?”

            “Yes, but I bet that I’ll be back soon. After I go show this to Roci.”

 

            “Have fun,” Doflamingo chuckled. “Give him my best. And don’t worry, I’ll tell everyone that you said goodbye.”

            “Thanks!” Wire smiled as he left the sitting room, pulling his phone out and dialing his lover – he wanted to show off his new-found treasure.


End file.
